Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems allow for the integration of internal and external management information across an entire organization, including financial/accounting, manufacturing, sales and service, customer relationship management, and the like. The purpose of ERP is to facilitate the flow of information between business functions inside the organization and management connections to outside entities. One commonly used component in an ERP system is a process integration (PI) component. The PI component coordinates how various process components exchange data with one another.